At present, phones have become general in daily life. In various scenarios, it requires a user to operate a phone with a single hand. In general, a screen of the phone is touched by a thumb. For example, when the user travels by bus, the thumb generally may swipe the screen to turn pages when the phone is operated by the single hand for reading an e-book. However, as other fingers may hold the phone, undesired operations may be resulted from touches of the screen via the other fingers.